


Scandal

by JohnsBanana (ChillAssWheatBackPenny)



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - CEO, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bottom Oh Sehun, CEO Jongin, Dirty Talk, M/M, Power Bottom Sehun, Stripper Sehun, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillAssWheatBackPenny/pseuds/JohnsBanana





	1. Chapter 1

Jongin wasn't the boring type but he wasn't exactly the fun type either. He enjoyed a good joke and good music like everyone else but for the most part, he enjoyed his own company with a glass of wine and Living Single reruns. Jongin chose a reclusive lifestyle to avoid feeling isolated by the burdens of being a CEO at the age of twenty-four. Running a dance company wasn't exactly easy but it was worth the effort. Dancing was his passion and he wanted to give it to everyone who loved it as much as he did. Plans to put dance studios in low-income neighborhoods and countries was easier said than done since most of the privileged people around Jongin only cared about watching their money pile up but he showed perseverance and surpassed his peers, superiors, and rivals. 

 

After a meeting regarding opening a studio in Compton, Jongin was tired and fed up with having to explain why investing in the less fortunate was just as important as providing for the wealthy. He was slowly firing everyone around him and that was worrisome enough because so many of his employees had families but if they couldn't hold up to the commitments that they were hired to fulfill, it had to be done.  "Mr. Kim! Mr. Kim!" Nayeon, Jongin's secretary, had stopped him on his way out. "I was serious when I said I'd fire you for calling me that." Jongin sighed. Nayeon grinned, "Why fire me when you can just spank me?" She laughed. "I might do that too except I don't think you'd like me very much afterward." He said and bumped her with his hip, "What filth are you trying to expose me to today? I can see it written all over your face." "Some friends of mine who aren't really friends gave me two passes for some strip club and you're the only person I'd care to go with." Nayeon said as she fluttered her eyelashes. "Yeoni, what business do I have in a boobie bar?" Jongin asked, "Go home. You're tired, baby." Jongin leaned against the edge of her desk and crossed his arms. "It's not a boobie bar, Jongie, it's a club for women and guys like  _you_... Come with me- be a sugar daddy for once and make it rain." Nayeon pleaded. "You're lucky I like you because I'm positive that this goes against the protocol for a healthy work relationship." Jongin sighed. Nayeon smiled, "We can go tonight!" She exclaimed, "We just have to swing by my place for the passes." "Do we really need them? Picture someone telling  _me_ that we can't get in." Jongin said as he tilted his head to the side. "True... Let's go now then!" Nayeon cheered.

 

The club was fairly neutral but it was a Tuesday evening. There were several small stages spread out across the club and handfuls of women at each. "Let's check out the private shows. There's something weird about doing it in front of everyone... it's like an orgy." Nayeon sighed as she took Jongin's hand and led him to the back of the club and through a set of pink double doors. A tall guy with soft pink hair greeted them, "How are you folks doing?" He asked. Jongin could tell that the guy recognized him by the way his eyes lit up. "We're good! How much is it for two separate shows?" Nayeon said. "It's one hundred and eighty-five thousand won per show. The show is forty-five minutes." The guy replied. "That's a long time for a lap dance, Yeoni, maybe we should go." Jongin said hesitantly. "Shut up." She sighed as she reached into her purse. "I've got it, I hate making you pay." Jongin said as he retrieved the money from his pocket and paid the guy, "You can keep the change." "Pick a room and have fun." The guy said with a smile. "See you in a little while." Nayeon giggled as she disappeared into a room and shut the door.

 

 

Jongin looked back towards the door, "Do you guys do refunds?" He asked. The guy shrugged, "No, sorry." Jongin nodded and stepped into room number seven before shutting the door. He tensed up when he made eye contact with a long, slim, black-haired guy seated across the room clad in skinny jeans and a loose blue button down shirt. "Aren't you that CEO guy?" He asked almost scandalously. "No." Jongin lied as he glanced at the door and wondered how convincing he was really being. "You shouldn't leave. We don't do refunds and these private shows aren't cheap and since you  _aren't_ that CEO guy, you probably don't have money to waste." The guy smiled, "I'm Sehun by the way." Jongin liked the way Sehun smiled and he suddenly felt as if the room had gotten five degrees hotter, "I'm-" "Kim Jongin... I already know." Sehun whispered playfully. There was no innocence in Sehun's playfulness but Jongin liked it just the same. He suddenly didn't feel so desperate to leave but he wanted to see how Sehun would convince him to stay. "You're better off staying... you know you want to." Sehun said as he stood up. Jongin sat down in the chair and looked up at Sehun, "Okay." He whispered. "You're quite the wimp for a CEO... I don't know if it's cute or pathetic. Maybe both." Sehun said as he undid the top button of his shirt. "I'm not a wimp." Jongin said more to himself. Sehun loomed over him, "I know you aren't, baby... you're just shy, aren't you?" He whispered. Jongin licked his lips and nodded, "Come closer." He said. Sehun took that opportunity to straddle Jongin's lap, "Are you a daddy or a sir?" He asked, "I think you're a sir... are you? Does it turn you on when people call you that, Mr. CEO?" "Yeah... it does." Jongin breathed as Sehun peppered his neck with kisses. "I thought you were a dancer... aren't we going too far?" Jongin asked as he wrapped his arms around Sehun's waist and rolled his hips. "Mr. Kim, I'm whatever you want me to be." Sehun groaned. "God... what are we doing?" Jongin sighed. "Well, I'm about to show you a good time then you're gonna show me a good tip, right?" Sehun said as he ran his fingers through Jongin's hair and it had to be the most sensual thing Jongin had ever felt.

 

"Mr. Kim... You're nothing like how people describe you to be." Sehun observed. "Shut up." Jongin said as he unbuttoned Sehun's shirt, "You don't know a thing about me." " _Now_ you sound like a real man." Sehun moaned. Jongin kissed him hard, "You look like you don't ever shut the hell up." He breathed. "And  _you_ look like you're in the mood for a scandal." Sehun countered. "I'm not worried about scandals. I do what I want because I have nothing to hide- that's why I'm here." Jongin said roughly. Sehun chuckled, "Then get me off."


	2. Chapter 2

Most people assumed that exotic dancers wore leather, glitter, feather boas, and eyeliner all day every day but that was pretty far from the truth. Sehun didn't like feather boas, eyeliner, or glitter and the only leather he ever loved was his leather jacket. Glitter was just a necessary evil that came along with being a dancer. Girls liked glitter and he liked extra tips so he compromised. Sehun lived a fairly normal life and began dancing to pay for college but he found that he enjoyed it. Baekhyun, the club owner, had become a good friend of his and his fellow dancers were like family. He enjoyed being at work and he enjoyed the moments in between when he could talk to everyone and just be himself. 

 

Of all of Sehun's coworkers, he enjoyed being around Chittaphon and Johnny. Chittaphon was a dancer and Johnny was a bartender. They were a couple but they never made Sehun feel like a third wheel and they had told him a few times before that he made their dates more exciting. Then there was Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. They were a dynamic pair. Kyungsoo made sure that the clubbers didn't get too handsy and Chanyeol, Baekhyun's boyfriend, his job was to carry out drunk women.

 

"So... you and CEO Kim..." Chittaphon said during a quiet moment on Johnny's balcony. Spring break was approaching and the atmosphere was damp but Sehun was grateful for it since his allergies always made sunny days miserable. "Ceo Kim... which one? There are several." Sehun said as he considered picking up his old smoking habit. He had quit three months ago because he was bored and wanted to torture himself and as boredom set in, he wanted to experience the withdrawals again. He liked being able to suffer and overcome it. He was odd. "Don't be a fucking smartass, Hunie. You know which Kim I'm talking about." Chittaphon said as he nudged Sehun with his foot. Sehun looked over at Chittaphon and chuckled. Chittaphon was a very high end looking guy and people only knew how sweet he was upon talking to him. Just judging by his looks, he wasn't someone who was particularly fond of dealing with "regulars" but he was more than his looks and everyone who needed to know that, already did. "Mind your own business." Sehun said peevishly. "What information are you withholding now?" Johnny asked as he stepped out onto the balcony and shut the door behind him. "His rendezvous with Kim Jongin... he doesn't wanna talk about it." Chittaphon said casually. "Okay." Johnny said as he pulled up a seat and sat down. They both knew Sehun well enough to know that he'd crack and tell them everything. "We had sex." He said and squirmed in his seat. "And the mighty mouth roared." Johnnny laughed. Chittaphon sat up and gave Sehun his full attention, "Start from the beginning." He said anxiously. "Chi-Chi, relax, baby." Johnny said as he inched closer and tried to hide his own excitement.

"So... did you give him your number?" Johnny asked. "Yeah so I can call him and just- 'oh, hi, Rich Daddy. I don't speak CEO and you don't speak peasant stripper but let's see where this leads.'  _Fuck that_." Sehun scoffed. "So... I'm taking that as a 'no'." Johnny mumbled. "You asshole." Chittaphon grumbled, "He seems like such a nice, down-to-earth guy and he had to take an L because you bitched up after." "Wow, Chi-Chi. ‘Take an L’? You spend two weeks in Brooklyn and you swear you’re a New Yorker... I bet you’ll be saying ‘deadass’ pretty soon.” Sehun muttered. “I haven’t found the appropriate time to use ‘deadass’ yet but it’s coming.” Chittaphon sassed. "You wanted his number but you didn't think he'd see you as anything more than a stripper he fucked. You're more than your job, Sehun." Johnny said comfortingly. Sehun shrugged, "I've never felt ashamed of my job-" "But somehow, he made you feel that way." Johnny said. Sehun hated how well they knew him. 

Sehun didn't expect to see Jongin at the local grocery store but there he was gently squeezing sweet potatoes and dropping them into a plastic produce bag. Sehun, who was usually the bold type, lost the nerve to greet him and made a beeline for the frozen food section. It was the farthest away and his raspberries could wait. He pushed his cart to the side of the ice cream aisle and sent a text to the group chat he shared with Johnny and Chittaphon:

 

**Sehun: He’s in the fkn store**

**Chi-Chi: Give him the gud succ in aisle 3 ;)**

**John: That’s the fucking feminine hygiene aisle what the hell Chi -_-**

**John: Say hi. Don’t be so rude**

**Sehun: Say hi AND THEN WHAT?**

**Chi-Chi: Suck his dick in aisle 5**

**John: Chi that’s the baby aisle**

**Chi-Chi: What the hell are you? The fucking ambassador of Food Emporium?¿?¿**

**John: I was the graveyard shift manager there. Remember?**

**Chi-Chi: Oh right...**

**Chi-Chi: SUCK HIS DICK IN THE PARKING LOT HUNIE!!!**

**Sehun: I’m leaving. I’ll get my shit later.**

**Chi-Chi: Pussy boi**

**John: Yeah...**

**John: pussy boi**

 

Sehun rolled his eyes and locked his phone. “Sehun?” That sweet and familiar voice said. Sehun looked up and cringed, “Oh... hi Mr. Kim.” He muttered. “I only asked you to call me that because we were... doing stuff. You can just call me Jongin, you know.” Jongin said and his smile never faltered. Sehun couldn’t understand why he was so nice and how he had the balls to look him in his eyes after what they had done. “Okay then... Jongin... what are you doing here? Is this some sort of social experiment to see how we poor folks live?” Sehun said with a soft chuckle. Jongin smiled and glanced down at his feet, “I always shop here. I just tend to shop at night. I like the quiet.” He said then returned his gaze to Sehun. “I’m usually busy at night...” Sehun muttered. “I know.” Jongin giggled. Sehun scowled and shifted from one foot to the other. “You never gave me your number.” Jongin sighed. “I know.” Sehun said and grinned. Jongin shoved his phone into Sehun’s hand, “Save your number. I wanna see you again but this time, we should both try to keep our clothes on. I have a feeling I’d like you just the same.” He said. Sehun sighed and saved Johnny’s number instead of his own. He figured Johnny was less likely to out him the way Chittaphon would. “Call me tonight.” He said and prayed Jongin didn’t call the number right away. When Jongin tucked his phone into his jacket pocket, Sehun made an empty promise to God that he’d go to church more often. “I’ll be seeing you?” Jongin asked. “Sure.” Sehun grunted. He felt bad for being so course but he wasn’t used to having conversations with people after they fucked him.

 

When Johhny’s phone rang, Sehun didn’t think much of it. He just continued watching Chittaphon paint his nails a pretty shade of sapphire as Johnny scrambled to get his phone. “Hello?” He said, “No... this is his friend John. What can I do for you? Oh... yeah he gave you my number. Sehun, you _asshole_. Hang up, I’ll text you his number.” Sehun jumped up and tackled Johnny back on the loveseat, “Don't you fucking dare. I don’t wanna talk to him.” He pleaded. Johnny, who had always been exceptionally strong, shifted Sehun off of him and sat atop him as he typed away on his phone, “Too late, pussy boy.” He sighed. “His strength sucks, doesn’t it?” Chittaphon asked as he waved his hands back and forth in an attempt to dry his nails. “So now my strength sucks?” Johnny mused. “It always sucks if you’re not dicking me down, oppa.” Chittaphon purred. “Fuck off.” Sehun grunted as he tried to wriggle out from beneath Johnny. Johnny caught on and he no longer needed to trap Sehun so he stood up, “You need to hit the gym.” He laughed. “Don’t need a gym. Your mom’s heavy enough.” Sehun sighed. “Dude, you’re gay. Everyone knows you’d never.” Chittaphon giggled. “He’s calling my mom fat, Chi.” Johnny said and flipped Sehun off. “I love fat women, chill out.” Sehun said and slid to the floor. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and placed it on the coffee table. He wasn’t waiting for Jongin to call him and anyone who assumed that he was sprung was delusional- even  _you._ “Waiting for him to call?” Chittaphon asked with a grin. “No, mind your damn business or I’ll smudge your polish.” Sehun defensively. “He’s waiting for him to call.” Chittaphon laughed. 

 

After spending some more time with Johnny and Chittaphon and still not getting a call from Jongin, Sehun decided to head home. Seeing how late it had gotten, Johnny had insisted on walking him home. Sehun only lived right down the block- not even ten minutes away but Johnny, being the reliable and protective friend that he was, always went above and beyond to make sure everyone he loved was safe. “Call me when you get back.” Sehun said as he kicked Johnny in the backside and sent him on his way. “Sure thing, pussy boy.” Johnny said with his usual smug expression. “I should stab Chittaphon for giving me that nickname.” Sehun groaned. “Considering you don’t even like pussy, it suits you.” Johnny cackled. “No... it doesn’t.” Sehun sighed. “I’ll see you around.” Johnny said and started down the stairs. Sehun shut his apartment door and locked it. After slowly pacing to his room and stripping down to his breifs, he made his way to the bathroom to get ready for bed. As Sehun brushed his teeth and stared down the reflection that returned his weary gaze, he wondered why Jongin hadn’t called him. It bothered him more than he cared to admit but his denial skills were so good that in a few days, he’d have himself convinced that he truly didn’t give a shit. Unfortunately, a few days hadn’t passed and it weighed heavily on his thoughts. As he returned to his room, his phone lit up with a notification 

**John: I’m home. Did Pimp Daddy call u yet?**

**Sehun: Nope**

**Chi-Chi: Give Hunie his number babe**

**Sehun: plz don’t**

**John: 82+xx-xxx-xxxx**

**Sehun: I don’t want his fkn number**

**John: Yeah u do**

**Chi-Chi: Stop being so stubborn. Just call the man.**

**Sehun: No**

 

Sehun ignored their responses and saved Jongin’s number into his phone. “Just in case.” He whispered. He crawled into bed and shimmied beneath his blanket. Jongin’s number seemed to scream at him from within the phone and Sehun called him before he had a moment to overthink his snap decision. “Hello?” Jongin said quietly. “John gave you my number. Why didn’t you call me?” Sehun rushed out nervously. Jongin chuckled, “Well... I was thinking and I came to the conclusion that if you really wanted me to call you, you would’ve given me your real number. No means no and no often comes in many different sayings and actions. I’m a firm believer in making people feel comfortable and since you didn’t give me your number, I figured calling you would put you in an uncomfortable position.” He said carefully. Sehun scoffed, “ _Bullshit_. You just wanted to make me sweat.” “And you clearly just wanted me to chase you.” Jongin shot back evenly. Sehun didn’t have a response and his own silence made him nervous. “Is that what you wanted? For me to chase you?” Jongin asked softly. Sehun’s skin raised with goosebumps and he rolled into his back, “What do you mean?” He asked. He knew what Jongin meant but he wanted to hear what he’d say. “If you tell me ‘no’... does that mean ‘no’ or does it mean ‘yes’?” Jongin said slowly. “It means ‘yes’.” Sehun whispered. “And if you say ‘fuck off’, does that mean ‘try harder’?” Jongin pressed. “Y-yeah... try harder.” Sehun breathed. Jongin let out a soft breath, “So you _do_ like having my attention...” He trailed off. “Yeah.” Sehun replied, “And I want more of it.” It came out too easily and he felt embarrassed until he realized that two days earlier, he was literally trembling and begging Jongin to fuck him. Suddenly, this particular moment didn’t seem so terrible. 


End file.
